Pumpkin
Pumpkin is the protagonist and one of nine main characters in Pineapple Soda. Pumpkin, Anthony or Douglas is an ordinary teen boy who goes to Avestan High and lives in Cardston, Alberta Canada. Pumpkin's primary pass times involve lurking comic book shops and skateboarding in the 1990's themed setting of this series. The series name is derived from his favourite beverage, a pineapple flavoured soda. =Personality= : Pumpkin is highly pessimistic and has a very bleak outlook on life and the meaninglessness he derives from it. Pumpkin has been quoted as saying he hates "everything and everyone" including himself. Pumpkin also dislikes spending time with people who are overly energetic and finds their presence to be draining. A loner by nature, he prefers quiet and solitude and has a tendency of limiting his overall number of friends and associates. : Pumpkin has repeatedly stated he does not believe in happiness or companionship. Appearance Pumpkin is a short, somewhat awkward teen boy who looks younger than his peers. In spite of his awkward frame, Pumpkin maintains a thin body through his active lifestyle partaking in extra curricular sports, skateboarding and snowboarding when in season. He has rosacea* covering his nose and cheeks giving him the appearance of constantly blushing. His jaw and nose are very narrow as a result of the rare but benign form cyclocephaly he was born with. This defect also affects his two front incisors which have fused into a singular tooth. He has short tufty blond hair in a Beatles type moptop with slight feathering around the sides, a style he shares with his father. His most striking feature is the prominent use of liquid eyeliner and accompanying shadow which he uses to conceal a partial epicanthic fold, a physical feature of his that he is most sensitive about. Pumpkin also has numerous scars along both wrists. Biography : "Anthony '"Pumpkin" '''Gray Douglas is a very quiet and closed off individual belonging to an upper–middle class family in Alberta, Canada. His mother is a business women from Nova Scotia of Sami descent and his father is a world–class fisherman of Swedish and Norwegian ancestry. Both of his parents can remain away on business for weeks at a time leaving Pumpkin at home alone in their two storey Cape Cod. He obtained the nickname "Punkin' Pie" from his mother and the trend of assigning food–related nicknames to all the children of Avestan High has since spread. Pumpkin's closest friend (Lime) moved from Cardston four years prior to the beginning of the story(E. 1992), triggering Pumpkin's recent stint with depression. As a result of severe bullying in school and the loss of his and Lime's friendship around that time, Pumpkin's outlook on life has become very bleak: he now keeps journals detailing his thoughts and plots of suicide. When visiting again in 1995, Lime became aware of the full extent of Pumpkin's depression and decidedly moved back into his childhood home with the intent of mending their broken friendship, an offer to which Pumpkin remains wary." – Pumpkin's about page and character sheet :Pumpkin believes that his parents attempted to poison him with arsenic when he was just 3 years old and has vivid memories of this, of his parents arguing about it over his hospital bed, and of ghoulish shadowy creatures attempting to pull his soul to the afterlife. He claims that he had died for a brief moment in the hospital and that his fingers turned blue. He can be seen during this flashback wearing a bloodied oxygen mask, undergoing a blood transfusion with his chest dotted with heart monitors. Pumpkin has never trusted his parents or believed their picture of a happy suburban family since. Relationships  Jessica ─┐               ├─── Anthony ─── Charles    ─┘ *Lime is Pumpkin's childhood best friend and nearest neighbor. *Raven is Pumpkin's high school bully and self-proclaimed nemesis. *Hawk is Pumpkin's high school bully. *Turk is high school Pumpkin's bully. *PB is one of Pumpkin's only friends, self-proclaimed caretaker and stalker. *Jessica is Pumpkin's mother. *Charles is Pumpkin's father. *Midge is Pumpkin's pet poodle. *Sugar is Pumpkin's crush, though they have never formally spoken. *Patch is Pumpkin's son from a future timeline in which Pumpkin is an adult. =Character development= : The author has stated in stream that the character originally had a different name and was not intended to be part of a series at all. Though his original name was lost, he officially joined the cast of Pineapple Soda in 2009 alongside two others, Lime and Marshmallow - the latter of the two is no longer a character in the series. Pumpkin's design has seen major changes throughout the course of the series. Originally starting off much more anime-styled and eventually evolving into the more comic book style the characters can be seen in today. =Animated series= Read more on the animated series here. : Not much is known about the animated series aside from the voice direction. As their voices are the subject of many events and contests regarding the series, Pumpkin's voice has been revealed as thick, husky, breathy and also has a slight lisp. He also speaks with a very Swedish-Canadian accent. Pumpkin is notable for his trouble pronouncing 'ou' sounds and overpronunciating doubled o sounds. He is frequently teased in the comic and on his blog for this trait. Some vocalists known to sound like Pumpkin include: Lasse Lindh, Chris Higdon and Armistead Burwell Smith IV the backing vocalist of the band Pinback. =Trivia= *Pumpkin's favorite color is turquoise which also happens to be the colour chosen for his dialogue in any official art where the speech bubbles are coloured. He shares with with Pyrite though Pumpkin's shade of turquoise is lighter. *Pumpkin's eyes are actually silver. They only appear lilac because of the style the comic is illustrated in. *Pumpkin's hair is the same color as pumpkin flowers. *Pumpkin identifies as non-practicing Christian. * Pumpkin and Patch's names fit together to form a singular name: pumpkin patch. This quality is shared with only one other known set of characters: Dodo. * One of the songs on the OST Goodnight Cardston album is titled "Arsenic blue" and appears to be in reference to Pumpkin's backstory in which his fingers turned blue after being poisoned with arsenic as a toddler. pumpkin1.png pumpkin2.png pb13.png image.jpg pumpkin3.png pumpkin4.png pumpkin5.png pumpkin6.png Pumpkin17.jpg Pumpkin16.png pumpkin7.png pumpkin8.png pumpkin10.png untitled.png pumpkin11.png pumpkin12.png pum.png character1.png pumpkin18.jpg pumpkin21.png pumpkin22.png Pumpkin9.png Pumpkin18.png Notes * [http://askthefruitbowl.com/ ''Askthefruitbowl] (2011-2013) Retrieved May 4th 2017 * Author (January 24th, 2017). [https://picarto.tv/zachsanomaly Series questions: Ask the authors] (Live streaming event). Category:Characters Category:Fruit Bowl